


Party - Day 5 Corsets

by Omera_the_Magical_Jester



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Corsetry, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I don't know if it actually counts but I'm putting it anyways to be safe, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kinkmas, Kinkmas 2020, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Narcissism, Party, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Romantic Fluff, Sass, corset kink, corsets, terrible fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omera_the_Magical_Jester/pseuds/Omera_the_Magical_Jester
Summary: Day 5, extremely late! School has been brutal for me, rip.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Romeo/Flame
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034730





	Party - Day 5 Corsets

**Author's Note:**

> Important: Flame's father is an awful man and does make a small appearance. I am not sure if how he acts could be triggering, but I am warning you now just in case since he gets aggressive.

In both men and women, a tight waist has been considered a key trait in the ideal human form. It emphasizes broad shoulders and wide hips. It creates a line that draws the eye in further. It is sexy, expected, and powerful. It has been this way since civilizations of old. People throughout the ages have tried to physically alter themselves to attain this body shape. At first, it was an excruciatingly painful experience for women in particular, but then the beauty standard shifted as it often does and the corset - one such instrument - had become an accessory for fun. People began to wear corsets as statements, for costumes, to achieve their own ideal beauty, as art. Some people took the old standard and kept it close to heart. Some people use their corset as a weapon of seduction, not just a fanciful addition to their extravagant outfits.

Romeo is one of those people. A narcissist many call him when they meet him, yet they can’t help but love him. Romeo has dedicated his life to loving himself and taking what he wants, and, if he feels like it, giving his attention and riches to others. A man full of such confidence, such grace, no one would dare question anything he does. After all, who would stand up to such a renowned actor as he? No one would want to refuse an A-lister. Everyone either wants to be him or wants to be near him in hopes that some of his superstar persona would rub off on them.

Everyone, except for Flame that is. The object of Romeo’s affection happened to be one of the most oblivious people on the entire planet. He is extremely kind and very humble - especially in comparison with Romeo. Flame was also living the high life of luxury like Romeo and as such grew up around the man and others of their ilk, though he hardly got to actually leave his home. Large, formal parties were common between the two of them. For Flame, they were moments of fun in an otherwise isolating life. For Rome, they were his best chance to finally snatch Flame’s attention. And he knew the best way to do it.

“Tonight,” Romeo murmured to himself, “I will get my hands on that hunk’s heart.”

“Er, Romeo?” his best friend Adam whispered, “Why are we going to Flame’s hours before the actual party starts?”

Romeo laughed his question off, “It’s all part of my plan, dear Adam. By the end of this night, everyone will hear of my conquest!”

“There you go talking like some kind of knight again,” Adam sighed, “Why can’t  _ one _ of our conversations sound normal?”

With a scoff and a hairflip, “Do I  _ look _ like someone to have a  _ normal _ exchange, Adam?”

The gates to Flame’s family manor swung open wide for the pair, showing off the grandness of the building. Large white and gold marble colonnades gave it a temple-esque appearance and story-tall windows with ivy clinging to their frames expose the outer rooms. Standing in front of enormous mahogany doors that did nothing to dwarf his size was the man of the hour. Flame himself almost seemed a part of the decor. Dressed in deep blues and gold, his tall, muscular frame was hugged in all the right ways. Romeo gave him a good once over before the man bounded into him for a tight hug. 

“Romeo! I’m so glad you came! Ah Adam is here too,” Flame then turned to give Adam a near spine-crushing. “You have no idea how nice it is to finally see someone aside from the staff.” 

Romeo nodded and beamed at the man while Adam struggled to catch his breath. It was time for the plan to begin.

He deliberately ran a hand down his waist to fall against his thigh. For a brief moment, he saw Flame’s eyes flicker to his waist. Without acknowledging anything, Flame turned to lead his friends into his manor. Romeo smirked to himself, confident he would finally succeed. After all, Flame was one of those people who liked a thin waist, even if he didn’t realize it himself.

It was really the only indication that Flame ever felt any attraction to Romeo, which naturally frustrated the charismatic celebrity. It had all started with Romeo simply wanting Flame’s attention solely because he didn’t have it, but, over time, Flame had managed to pull the rug out from under Romeo and beat him in his own game. It was devastating for him to find out he had a crush on Flame, so now it was the only thing he focused on. He needed to get back at Flame for making him fall head over heels by taking him for his own. 

“Here’s some guest rooms you two can use while you’re here. If you need me, I will be helping Father with last minute preparations,” Flame smiled bright and warm before leaving them to their own devices.

Once he was down the hall, Adam leaned over, “How can I help with your plan? What should I do?”

Romeo instinctively said, “Your wife,” turning his meek and modest friend into a ruby before entering one of the guest rooms. There was no way Adam could help at this point, so Romeo simply split off from him then and there.

Inside the room, the bed was decorated with plush red and velvet pillows and an equally fluffed comforter. He threw the bag he brought with him onto the bed before swiftly stuffing a bottle he bought with him into the nightstand. If anyone found it, they would likely leave it and the room alone. In the meantime, Romeo had to go find a big strong man to help him with his corset.

He listened for either the sounds of boredom or bitching, for Flame or his father, as he walked through the halls. Inside a study, Flame and his father were discussing how the evening would go.

“Father-!”

“No buts Flame. You will follow this script to the letter, got it?” his father hissed.

Flame let out a quiet harrumph, “My friends have decided to grace us with their presence and you decide that I don’t even get to spend the party with them?”

Flame’s father stood to his feet and slammed a hand down on his desk, the only thing that could make Flame seem small. “I do  _ not _ want you near that-that- harlot!” Romeo raised an unamused eyebrow. “He is a terrible influence on you! You will not go near him during the party, am I understood?”

“Oh I’m getting near him alright. As close as physically possible,” Romeo muttered to himself with a sly grin.

Flame nodded quickly and turned to leave his father’s office. Romeo walked farther down the hall to at least give Flame privacy. Once Flame chose a direction, Romeo walked up to him and hooked their arms. “What’s wrong, big guy?”

“My father doesn’t like you,” he said with a frown.

“That’s preposterous.”

“I know! Everyone loves you Romeo!” 

They both smiled at that, then walked in a comfortable silence for a time. Romeo slowly shifted until Flame eventually wrapped an arm around him subconsciously. When his hand brushed his waist, Romeo had to hold in a shiver. If he didn’t get Flame within the next couple of hours, he was going to lose it. The quick yet soft glances Flame kept shooting Romeo told a similar story.

“Say,” Romeo started, “would you mind helping me with a part of my outfit?”

“R-really? Me? Are you sure? I could accidentally mess it up,” he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I wouldn’t want anyone else,” Romeo purred up at him. Flame flushed slightly and Romeo noticed that he couldn’t help but look him over. He eventually nodded and the two made their way to Romeo’s guest room. Once inside, Romeo immediately threw off his top and crossed over to his bag. He could feel Flame’s eyes burning into his sides, the tension was growing.

Romeo pulled out a scarlet and black corset. “You see, and I am rather embarrassed to admit this, I can’t put on a corset by myself,” which was a complete lie.

Flame was still slightly red, but he nodded, “No! No, that makes sense. I mean, the laces seem complicated.”

Romeo simply laughed before turning his back to Flame once more, enjoying the feeling of his eyes tracing his figure. First, he put a corset liner over his abdomen to protect his skin. Then, he wrapped the device around him, beckoning Flame closer. “I just need you to help me lace it up tight enough.”

“E-Easy enough,” he stumbled on his words. Romeo felt his heart do a backflip. It was working, his plan was really working!

Flame then took the lace into his hands and stood directly behind Romeo. The shorter man could feel his breaths hot on the back of his neck. His body tingled with anticipation at their closeness. Flame began to gingerly lace up the corset, pulling gently as he did so. It began to tighten slowly but surely around Romeo, squeezing his waist. He could feel Flame eye where the corset dips inwards and a faint blush began to creep onto Romeo’s face. 

“Okay, the lacing is in order,” Flame barely whispered into Romeo’s ear, “Do I pull?”

“Work your way down the lace as you pull, tighten it from the top down until it’s just right.”

Even with the liner, Romeo could feel the heat of Flame’s finger slipping between the lace and his body. Then came the first pull. The corset tightened slightly and Romeo felt himself getting excited. With every tug at the silken fabric, the corset contracted more and more. He could feel the stiff ribbing being forced into place against his frame. Romeo grasped onto the bedpost, nearly losing his balance as Flame pulled hard. 

Flame paused for a moment, leaving Romeo to adjust to the tightness. His figure curved in and accentuated the bend of his back. He turned to face his assistant, reaching around to tie the corset himself. With one final tug, Romeo puffed out his chest, exposing his bare chest to Flame. The corset itself wasn’t so tight that Romeo couldn’t breathe, but Flame’s reaction sucked the air out of him. It was as if he was seeing Romeo for the first time. His blue eyes were wide with wonder and his lips parted ever so slightly. Pink bloomed across his face as he dragged his ravenous eyes slowly over every inch of Romeo’s half-dressed body. 

Romeo reached out and brought Flame’s hand to him. He smelled like a sunset stroll on the beach. His big hand gingerly and hesitantly traced over the perfect slim waist. Even through the corset, Romeo could feel the strength of his hands. He wished those hands would hurry up and make up their mind. He looked up at Flame’s face, which was now mere inches away from his own. Flame was breathing heavy and hot, a half-lidded gaze aimed at Romeo’s body, and Romeo had him right where he wanted. Suddenly, Flame looked up and into his eyes. 

With sincerity Romeo had never heard in anyone’s voice before, Flame whispered, “Romeo… you’re gorgeous.”

That was when Romeo tripped over himself. “I-I know,” he tried to maintain his self-importance.

Flame shook his head and pierced him with that warm and sunny gaze again. “I don’t think you do.”

His big arms wrapped around Romeo’s waist, lightly caressing him as he moved, and pulled him flush against his body. Romeo was now turning red like the linen sheets. Flame smiled softly, as if he had just found the missing piece of his broken self. Romeo felt it all throughout his body in the kiss that was planted directly onto his lips. His arms slid up Flame’s muscular chest and wrapped around his neck. One hand moved up and gripped Flame’s hair as the words “I love you” were kissed into every part of him. Romeo couldn’t believe these were the feelings Flame had been harboring. For how long did Flame have these feelings? Was he afraid Romeo might reject him? Was he really that dense?

“How long?” he blurted out.

Flame had moved to kissing Romeo’s neck with obvious intentions. “About six years now. I never thought you’d feel anything remotely similar,” he murmured sheepishly.

Romeo rolled his eyes, “You goofball… I’ve wanted you forever.”

“Really?” Flame popped back up, “I never would have guessed!”

“Literally everyone but you knew at this point,” Romeo chuckled. 

After a moment of embarrassed laughs, they fell into a comforting silence again. They just held each other, giving light kisses. Flame started to deepen the kiss again, and Romeo was back on track.

“I can’t hold it back anymore,” Romeo grabbed Flame’s face, “and I know you can’t either…”   
  
“Right now? Right here?”   
  
“You ask that like I didn’t plan on this happening. There’s lube in that nightstand and clothes still on your body.”

They were nearly late for the party, but, even for the attention-seeking Romeo, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
